Relive the Moments
by BookAddict812
Summary: Elizabeth has second thoughts on her wedding day. A certain pirate shows up, trying to convince her to continue with her life by reliving the moments and set the pirate within her free. JE
1. Chapter 1: No Turning Back

Disclaimer: The characters that take part in this story are not mine, sadly.

Note: Hey. I actually had this as just one long story but decided to separate it into smaller sections. And in case if you were wondering, the corset was a part of the dress so Elizabeth was able to take it off. I also made the fort unguarded so that I could use it in this story. Let's just say the soldiers were fighting off seas or that there are very few of them guarding the fort.

Enjoy and hopefully review please.

**Reliving the Moment**

Chapter 1 No Turning Back

Elizabeth stood at the brink of the fort's walls, staring at the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. Her white veil was askew and trailed across the back of her honey-brown hair as the warm wind blew gently across the bay. The bloody corset lay tossed on the bare dark stones of the abandoned fort. England had turned its sights on fighting the remnants of pirates, decreasing the number of soldiers on its territories.

Standing now, Elizabeth was free, free as any proper lady of her status could be, though undoubtedly at a painful cost that she just didn't know if she could bear any longer.

A stray tear graced her face that she quickly wiped away. She didn't want to cry about what she had just done. It was so selfish of her to do it, yet she knew she couldn't have gone through with the marriage even if she had wanted to. "Oh Will," she thought. "I'm so sorry for the pain I have ever caused you. I didn't mean to. I don't deserve you or your love, especially for what I have done to you. "

She just couldn't take it anymore. Settling down, becoming the wife of a blacksmith. That was not what she really wanted. She had felt torn between her love for Will and the freedom that she desired. And then there was the situation with Jack…

Well now there was nothing for her to do. She had run away from marriage, from a life with Will. Leaving him was the hardest thing she ever did. She just hoped that Will would find happiness…regrettably with someone else.

"Now what would a young lass like yourself be doing up here?"

That voice. She knew that voice. It was the voice that commanded the greatest ship in the Caribbean. It was the voice of the man she deemed the most despicable person she had ever met, yet also curious of. The voice was always in her mind, bugging her to insanity, ever since it had asked her to persuade it…

"Hello Jack," she coolly responded, still keeping her eyes toward the bay.

"Thought you would be here 'Lizbeth, pet, seeing that it was where you were before I committed the selfless act of rescuing you from your graceful descent into the bay, " he chuckled. Seeing the corset that Elizabeth had taken off only a few feet away, he continued, "Not that you need any of my expert assistance this time."

Elizabeth frowned at his words yet still did not turn. "I did not come up here for me to be saved by a selfish, rum-soaked pirate," she tried to say scornfully yet ended up sounding hoarse and forced.

Jack noted this and approached her slowly. He cleared his throat. "I stopped by to see how you and young William were…although it seems like there was a falling out between you two. Maybe I could fix that though, at least for one of you…"

Elizabeth felt Jack's presence behind her, far too close for comfort. She turned to tell him that Norrington would catch him if he remained here, yet instead found herself mere inches away from the pirate, staring into his strikingly bright eyes lined with dark kohl.

"You look lovely in your wedding dress," said Jack. "Although as I have said many times before that I prefer nothing at all."

SLAP. "You dreadful, despicable Pirate," she shrieked. "It was stupid of me to think that for a moment you were at least considerate of my feelings." She started to leave Jack, who was still feeling the intense pain in his cheek.

"Oi," Jack said, rubbing his cheek with one hand while using the other to keep Elizabeth from fleeing, not that she could anyway with her heavy wedding dress.

"Let me go Jack. Let me go this instant.," cried Elizabeth.

"Now missy don't take that tone with me," replied Jack, tightening his grip ever more on her and bringing her towards her so that she could face him. "I didn't come here to offend you luv," he grunted as she stabbed the heel of her shoe into his boots.

And just as she had started fighting him, she stopped, completely breaking down. Jack held her and waited for her gasps to stop. Then he spoke.

"Elizabeth," he started.

Elizabeth continued to stare at the intricate stitching of her beautiful wedding dress. She could never do such fine work. Now she'll probably never learn. Tears continued to pour down her face.

Jack continued. "Now we both know that you are an unhappy lass, seeing that you are here up on the walls of this fort instead of walking up the aisle with everyone seeing how gorgeous you are in your wedding gown," he said observantly. "You left poor Will at the alter all because of your selfish desires…because you're a _pirate_."

Elizabeth shivered at the word she knew to be true.

When seeing that Elizabeth wasn't even attempting to hit him, Jack asked, "Per'aps you wish to relive the old days, luv?, when you and I first met?". He then suddenly stood up leaving Elizabeth on the ground, bewildered. Slowly he went to the edge of the fort and looked down at the crashing waves below.

On Elizabeth's face there was a sign of puzzlement. "Jack?" she said.

Jack turned around with a sly smile on his face. "Do you wish to relive the good times luv?" he asked her once more.

"What are you implying Jack?" she inquired suspiciously. "If you're planning something completely idiotic I will have no part in it," she pronounced primly.

"On the contrary luv, I believe this one to be one of my most ingenious plans," he said.

"Really?" said Elizabeth skeptically.


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Note: Thanks for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. The next few chapters will probably trickle out slowly due to school starting again. However, I will try to write them as fast as I can.

Chapter 2 Trusting Jack

Elizabeth looked down into the breaking waves below, suddenly afraid and wishing she hadn't agreed to Jack's plan. The last time she had fallen from the wall, she had been unconscious and clearly unaware that she had been falling at the time. This time, it was very different. The jutting rocks seemed to blot out the entire area, confusing her senses for a moment.

"Um Jack," she stuttered. "maybe you should go first, seeing it was your idea and you should have your say in it first. And…I have a dress on so maybe I'll just go down the hill."

"Not backing out are you Lizzie?" asked Jack.

"No," Elizabeth stated flatly. "I was…I was wondering what you were planning to do once 'we' are down, um, there, since there is obviously no ship in sight," she said pompously.

"Don't trust me do you, luv?" Jack chuckled.

"You haven't given me any reason not to," Elizabeth responded.

"True…but today it is most important that you do," said Jack moving in back of her. "Now, ladies first," he whispered into her hair then giving her a little push toward the edge.

Elizabeth gave him a dark look then turned her attention once again to the task before her: jumping off into the breaking waves with a high probability that she wouldn't survive it.

"I…think I need to take of this dress," she suddenly said, trying to stall for time. She started to reach over to find the buttons of her gown.

Jack smiled mischievously. "Glad to help you luv," he said coming closer to her.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped what she was doing and began to panic. "Never mind…I think I shall keep my dress on." "…along with the rest of my dignity," she muttered while thinking, 'Why am I panicking. Jack has already seen me less clothed.' 'Maybe it's because you don't know what Jack feels for you. He did come all the way here to see you,' a voice responded in her head.

"Fine by me luv," Jack replied, interrupting Elizabeth's thought. "Although I have already seen you scantily clad and all." Then seeing that Elizabeth had not reacted to his comment but was staring down at the water with lost eyes, he smirked. Wrapping his arm around hers and taking her hand, he told Elizabeth, "You'll do fine, Lizzie darling,". Elizabeth slowly looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Jack," she murmured.

Jack simply gave her a toothy grin. "Ready when you are 'Lizbeth"

Elizabeth, finally calm and composed, turned her attention back to the ocean below and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess were off on another adventure Jack," she said.

"Were not free yet, luv," replied Jack.

And they jumped.


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Swim

Disclaimer: Jack…I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, and the rest of the characters of POTC are not mine.

**Chapter 3 The Wrath of Elizabeth**

"Jack…I'm …going to…kill…you," Elizabeth sputtered, as she tried to stay afloat while being pulled down by her heavy wedding gown.

"On the contrary, luv," Jack said. "You wouldn't kill me because you need me. It's a natural fact that you don't kill those who you have intimate relations with."

Elizabeth had no strength to respond. She continued to struggle in the water. The two were a little away from cliff that they had just jumped from, two specks in the water that an onlooker might have presumed as floating debris. Elizabeth was in a foul mood, mad at Jack for thinking of such an idiotic plan and annoyed at herself for ever thinking that it wouldn't be like the pirate's other foolish ideas. She was nearly sinking due to the excess weight of the wedding dress she had refused to take off for dignity and personal reasons.

Jack brought out his sword and said to her, "Now stay still, pet, or I can't say that you'll still have that pretty little face of yours."

"You…aren't going…to use that…are you…?" she gasped while also taking in a large amount of warm, salty water. "I…won't let…you ru…in my wedding…dress." She tried to move away from Jack, yet to no avail. The gap between them was diminishing.

"Now don't fuss, luv," the pirate responded. "It won't hurt a bit. In fact, I believe it would benefit both of us."

"It's…not my…fault…that this is…happening. You're the…one who got…us in…to this…bloody…pre…dica…ment in the…first place," Elizabeth exclaimed furiously. "I sho…uld have… never…listened to…your stu…pid…ide..."

Suddenly her foot got caught in the folds of her voluminous dress. "Oh," she gasped and found herself going down and struggling to breathe in air, yet instead was gulping in water.

"'Lizbeth," Jack cried and immediately dove down after her.

†††††

Elizabeth felt weightless under the water, free from the hassles of the world…from everything that had occurred since she had met Jack. She opened her eyes, not minding the stinging of the salty water on her eyes. The sun's rays pierced through the radiant waters, glancing off the dark sand at the bottom of the bay. As she drifted down, she began to lose conscience of her surroundings. Excruciating pain filled her senses. A dark blur passed her blurring vision and she felt pressure around her waist. She was now being pushed up, up toward the surface…

†††††

She sputtered and gasped in the warm Caribbean air when she and Jack Sparrow broke the water's surface. Grasping the pirate tightly, she rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She dared not look at his face once she was breathing normally again, yet still held onto him for dear life.

"I did not need any saving Mr. Sparrow…" she mumbled awkwardly.

"No need to lie, pet," Jack said in her ear. "I was very much delighted to save you again…although you are awfully heavy with said wedding dress"

"You know my answer Jack," Elizabeth said darkly, raising here head and looking into his dark kohl-lined eyes.

"Suit yourself, luv" he responded as he shifted her slightly so that he was in more comfortable position to swim in. "Now be a dear, darling, by kicking those nice long legs of yours."

Elizabeth gave Jack a glaring look.

"For your information, I am perfectly capable of swimming by myself," she snapped at him. "I am grateful for your help, but do not require any assistance from this point on."

"If that be your wish…I'll just be right here when you _do_ need my help," he responded.

She removed herself from Jack's hold and suddenly felt the weight of her dress pulling her down once again. However, stubborn and annoyed with Jack's antics, she refused to give in to her weariness and pain. After several futile moments of floundering in the water (in such a way that she knew her father would have fainted at), she finally stopped and waded, staring out of the bay's opening, into the vast sea. They had drifted off near the place where there was the sign warning pirates to stay away from Port Royal. Elizabeth shuddered at the sight of the pirates hanging next to it; their bodies now reduced to skeletons looming over Jack and her in ominously. There was a still long way yet to go and were at risk, just like those pirates who were now swaying with the wind.

"Oh bugger," she mumbled as she saw how far they were from the bay's opening. Jack was completely right. She just couldn't do it alone. Turning around slowly, she faced her "rescuer", who was not far behind her. She found him lying on his back, eyes closed, hat resting on top of his stomach.

"Yes, luv," he asked her, seemingly aware that she was staring at him. He got off his back and placed his hat on his head before turning to grin at her mischievously.

"Jack…" she started.

"Captain Jack," he admonished.

Ignoring his comment she began again. "Jack…I need your…"

Jack was gracious enough to let her leave it with that. "My pleasure, luv," he said, offering his hand to her.

She grabbed it reluctantly and soon found herself being pulled into Jack's strong arms. Although soaking wet, she could smell the rum on his breath and clothes. His warmth was comforting and desirable. She pulled herself a little closer to him.

"Shall we, luv?" Jack asked seductively, obviously aware that she had moved in closer to him.

"Please don't make this harder than it really is," she said with clenched teeth.

"I'm not doing anything 'Lizbeth, I'm heartbroken that you would think that I am that kind of man."

Elizabeth decided that she would ignore him and started kicking, which caused Jack to follow suit. There was a moment of silence between them as they swam slowly towards the bay's opening. Their haggard breathing was the only sound that could be heard amongst the moving waves. The sun beat heavily on them unmercifully. Elizabeth was deathly tired and she was sure Jack was also for he was supporting most of her weight upon himself.

Finally they reached the end of the bay. It seemed that everything was going well until Elizabeth spotted a ship on the horizon, an English navy ship to be more exact.

"Jack," she said with a note of fear in her voice.

Yet Jack did not answer. She turned around to face the pirate and noticed that they had stopped right in the middle of the bay's opening. The pirate was staring at her, no, not at her, but behind her, where the ship that she had just seen was. However, a smile graced his dark features, something that she had not expected.

"Why are you smiling Jack?" she asked accusingly. "Don't you see the ship…what will happen to us, to you? You'll be hanged."

"The Pearl," he whispered softly, yet with a hint of pride.

"Are you mad?" she said incredulously. Turning around once again, she continued, "That's and English shi…"

And there on the horizon was a black ship with black sails, moving swiftly with the wind, faster than the navy vessel that was coming toward Port Royal. Elizabeth now very much had enough of all that had happened to her in the last several hours. She stopped trying to attempt to swim and closed her eyes, not caring what would happen to her at that point.

This time Jack caught here effortlessly. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered; her brow furrowed, yet she did not awaken. Jack watched her lovely face until she appeared calm and relaxed, gently brushing his had against it. He then whispered into her ear, "Told you I had it all planned out Lizzie."

Reviews are always nice!  Now onto the Pearl!


	4. Chapter 4 Aboard the PearlAgain

Diclaimer: I will say this as simply as possible: I no own POTC.

Thanks so much for those who reviewed. Sorry for this chapter being so late. I wasn't sure where I would be going with this story. Plus, had so much things going on. Track starting, history project and math test. Well I won't continue blabbering about my life. Read on and please review. 

Chapter 4 Aboard the Pearl…Again

"Finally Jack, you were awfully taking your time in your business of yours…oh… is that…Miss Elizabeth," a rough yet familiar voice rambled on as Jack and Elizabeth were on the black decks of the ship.

Hearing her name being said, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Jack. The slow, yet soothing rock of the Pearl calmed her a bit. However, she felt lightheaded and weak, barely able to keep her eyes open. With great struggle, she opened her heavy-lidded eyes towards the other old pirate who was peering curiously at her, concern etched on his face. "It is very lovely to be…" She trailed off. A sudden wave of exhaustion shrouded her train of thought and she slowly lost consciousness of all around her.

"Captain?" Gibbs and the rest of the crew stood opposite of them, many of them looking curiously at her and the wear she was in.

Jack surveyed all of them then at the ship that lay not too far away. An East India Trading Co. flag waved in the wind. It was too late too escape without a fight.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Secure the mast. Down under. Load the canons. Don't slack you scurvy dogs!" Jack walked down the deck, still carrying Elizabeth in his arms.

"Aye," all of them said. They scurried to and fro, some taking care of the ropes while others went down below deck. Gibbs remained standing where he was, however, uncertainty filled in his eyes.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at him. "Something on your mind Gibbs," he asked.

Gibbs shifted nervously. "Well…you see Jack, we don't exactly have…there's the predicament with Miss Elizabeth. I don't think she's in the right…ah…mind to be in the midst of a fight and all. " He motioned toward Elizabeth still in Jack's arms.

"You don't think I haven't thought of such thing?"

"Ah…no Captain. I didn't mean it that way. I was just worry'n about Miss Elizabeth, she is like a daughter to me..."

"I know what you meant Gibbs." Jack turned to head toward his quarters. "Command the crew for me awhile. I'll be taking care of Elizabeth's predicament'. She'll be fine "

Gibbs nodded and went to join the rest of the crew. Jack immediately headed toward his cabin. He carefully lay Elizabeth on the. He saw that she was shivering and placed his jacket gently over her. Outside he could hear the crew. Sweeping some of her honey blond hair away from her face, he cast one last glance at her before leaving the cabin to join those on deck.

†††††

"Orders, sir, on course of action to be taken."

Aboard the _Pride_, a East India Trading Co. ship, a dignified and polished man slowly turned around to face the designated speaker. His face was unreadable and drawn with much care in keeping so. With the position that he had, it was required that he should show no emotion whatsoever during his time of duty. Emotions got in the way. They ruined a man's ambition. He knew this from past experience, having fallen from his position due to actions of another man... Now once again he was back where he wanted to be "Get the canyons ready. Man the stations. We will decide what to do from there when we get closer to the "Black Pearl".

"Yes Admiral Norrington"

James turned around to face the open waters. Having sailed the seas, abolishing any pirate that came across his ship, he was ready for this prime moment. A subject of the British navy again, James Norrington prided himself in making the right decisions. It wouldn't be like before. There was no hurricane or any fatality in sight. In fact, the weather seemed like a fine day to go off hunting pirates. The Black Pearl lay in clear sight. 'Perhaps this trip was not a waste after all'

†††††

Shouts and frenzy filled the air as Jack came to the helm of the ship. The crew was struggling to prepare the _Pearl_ for an encounter with the English vessel. "Gibbs?" he said while getting out his telescope and staring out at sea.

"Yes, captain?"

"Once we get into position, have the crew fire at the rear section of the ship. Don't want to be 'granted' another act of treason, although I believe it doesn't really matter anyhow."

"Aye." Gibbs watched as Jack calmly put away his telescope and turn to maneuver the Pearl. There was a change in Jack. It was slight but Gibbs could see it. Was this because of Elizabeth? Gibbs dare not ask. He simply continued in his work; there really wasn't any for him to do. All that one could do at that point was wait.

Canons were blasted, gunshots fired. Jack had a plan of action, of course. His wits kept the Pearl true. The East India Trading Co. ship seemed to have a greater advantage, having better artillery that shot at a greater distance. When the two ships got close enough so that one could shout to another on either ship, the fighting intensified. As he had done so many times before, Jack made an offensive attack, placing some of his crew onto the opposing ship. Swinging from the ropes of the mast, Jack effortlessly glided to the other side. He noticed a familiar face and immediately slyly approached Norrington, placing a gun to the Admiral's temple.

"Ah fancy meeting you here… 'Admiral' is it?"

"Perhaps it is I who should be saying that Mr. Sparrow" he answered cooly, showing not even the slightest suggestion that he was in the predicament he was in now. "But if that is what you wish, then I shall let it be…perhaps we should talk…for old times sake"

"Persuade me"

Norrington looked at him with obvious disgust. "It is always so difficult to negotiate with a pirate."

Jack flashed a toothy grin. "Persuade me."

**next chapter:** Norrington, Jack, Elizabeth… There's also Will's thoughts and how he will be integrated into the story. I think Will and Elizabeth are sweet with each other but Jack and Elizabeth is much more exciting. You could say I'm half half, although probably leaning more toward Sparrowbeth.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Pirate

Disclaimer: don't own anything…

thanks for reviews. Sorry for taking forever to update. Have been swamped with homework and projects. Plus writer's block.

†††††

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING UNDER YOUR ORDERS"

"Ah, but no one knows you better than I do, Admiral"

Jack was getting quite annoyed with trying to negotiate with Norrington, who was being particularly stubborn in agreeing to the terms that had been set before him. The two were sitting in the Admiral's elegant, yet simple cabin. Although it was Norrington's own quarters, Jack had taken to it as if it was his own and that Norrington was _his_ visitor. His crew had the ship under his command. Norrington's crew had walked the plank, or to be more precise, jumped willingly off the ship, believing that he was still dead. He knew at least one of them would eventually swim back to shore and warn Port Royal about the situation that Norrington was in. That was what he was counting on. A plan had struck in his mind and he knew as always, it was a good one. So, once again, Jack began again.

"You will do such said thing because if you didn't do such said thing, I believe your status will be at stake. Wouldn't it be very bad for someone of your position, having already been demoted once, if they simply let a condemned pirate, particularly one that has slipped by them before, slip by again? Yet if you actually captured said condemned pirate, in addition to the fact that you did it all by one's self, and make it appear, as if by accident, that such said pirate escapes under no circumstances that would affect your own, then it would be a win, win situation for the both of us, eh? "

"I wish to have no dealings with any pirate, particularly you Sparrow"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate, and if you do not wish to agree under these terms, then you can go back to you life as a sorry, drunken, former Commadore who was outsmarted by the Captain Jack Sparrow"

"I contradict with that statement"

"Sorry mate, but you aren't the one negotiating here, are you?"

"No." Norrington looked darkly at Jack, who was sitting casually with his legs propped up against Norrington's polished ebony table.

"Then it's settled then," Jack said as he was examining his nails. He flickered his gaze towards Norrington again who looked as if he was about to burst into a bloody spree.

"After me, Admiral."

†††††

Short chapter. Wanted to leave a little cliffhanger. Well, anyways, Jack has a plan again, but this time it's not for himself.


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Deed

Ok. I do not own POTC or anything for that matter.

This is probably the fastest I have updated so far. Hope you enjoy it.

†††††

**Chapter 6: A Good Deed Done By Captain Jack Sparrow**

Governor Weatherby Swann shook his head in disbelief, a smile gracing the features of his care-worn face. He looked up toward the uniformed-figures before him and addressed Norrington with a heart-felt pat on the shoulder.

"Never in my years have I seen something so astonishing be accomplished by a sole individual."

"It was nothing noteworthy, Governor," replied James Norrington slightly uneasily. "They were all drunk, nothing especially exciting about how I captured the ship"

"Ah but you did capture it. That's the noteworthy part." chuckled Weatherby. "As I've said before, criminals such as Jack Sparrow have no such luck"

James did not respond and continued to give Weatherby a tight-lipped smile. At that moment, he felt like a pawn for the bloody pirate and could barely concentrate on anything that had been just said. He asked if he could retire and Weatherby dismissed him with the wave of his hand. However, before he left the room, Weatherby asked him something.

Turning to face the governor, James was startled to see that this time, Weatherby's face was grave, his voice low and pained. "By the way, James," he started. "Did you see my…" Weatherby faltered and then coughed before continuing.

Governor Swan did not have to finish for James knew what he was about to say. Sparrow had told him that the Governor would ask him and had given the exact words that he must say to the Governor when asked about it. "No, " he said sincerely.  
"I am sorry to say that there was no indication that Elizabeth was on board and Sparrow swears that he hadn't kidnapped her"

"Never trust a pirate's word," Governor Swann murmured absentmindedly. Then speaking directly to James he said, " You may go James, today must have been overwhelming for you"

"You have no idea," James replied so softly that it could not be heard. "Bloody Pirate"

†††††

When it was announced that Admiral James Norrington had single-handedly secured the Black Pearl and it's notorious captain, Will Turner went about on his daily work. He was a little puzzled by the fact that Elizabeth's name had not been mentioned but of course he knew that it did not matter because that name and its owner did not concern him anymore.

Sighing and wiping away sweat from his brow, he continued on in pounding the precious metal that would form the sword for Admiral Norrington. The Black Pearl and Elizabeth faded from his thoughts and was replaced by a new found determination in his work and all that it meant to him.

†††††

Closing the door to Governor Swann's study he was greeted by the unwanted sight of Jack Sparrow, sitting nonchalantly on one of the Governor's lush chairs, on leg over the other, and swinging mockingly at James. Of course the pirate was flanked by two guards to watch over him, but unsuspecting to the guards, he was armed, thanks to the arrangements made by James, himself, before being "arrested".

"You may go," he said to the two guards, who looked at him as if he was out of his mind for wanting to be alone with a potentially dangerous criminal.

"But, sir…" one of them started but was interrupted.

"YOU MAY GO" he said in the most dignified tone that he could muster while being at the brink of rage.

"I advise you mates that you listen to you commanding officer," Jack said smirking. "Best not to get him angry."

James looked at the pirate with great disgust before turning back to the guards. "Jack Sparrow is not as dangerous as he looks," he told them sarcastically.

The two guards still did not seem to comprehend what was going on and continued to look at James as if he was mad. "If you say so, sir," one of them said and the two left while Jack laughed quietly at the whole situation.

†††††

Elizabeth woke up freezing, gripping Jack's jacket tightly through her black and blue fingers. Through the window, the moon shown brightly, casting a silver hue on the dark waters below it. she stared for a moment at such a wondrous sight, forgetting where she was and why she was so cold. However her muddled mind slowly cleared as she became more aware of her surroundings. Inside the cabin, it was quite bright. Candles lay lit, yet no Jack in sight.

Slowly she tried to stand, yet her knees buckled under her and she fell back down into the bed that she lay in. It was at that point that she noticed she was wearing nothing but her thin shift, her wedding dress gone. Her first notion was to make unspeakable pretensions against Jack. However, her anger subsided as she noticed that a chest lay not to far from her bedside with the wedding dress lying carefully on it. The chest was her chest from her room back at Port Royal. Yet she knew not how it had come to be her on this ship.

Attempting to stand once more, Elizabeth slowly pushed herself off the bed and placed her weight on her aching legs. Dull, yet throbbing pain, swept through her as she walked towards her chest. Although only a few feet away, it seemed like an age before she had finally settled down before it. Tracing her hands across the intricate patterns of dark silver metal designs on it exterior, she slowly made her way to the latch. Opening it, she found her clothes and some other of her possessions that she had thought she had left behind. "Jack has thought of everything hasn't he?" she said to herself out loud.

"Aye, he has Lizzie-darling and has hopes of doing much more"

Elizabeth immediately turned toward the door to find Jack's form in it, smirking at the obvious surprise in her face.

Still blushing at his remark, Elizabeth quickly looked the other way to recollect her "dignity" or at least whatever was left of it, then turned to face Jack. "I suppose you want me to ask by what means did you use to acquire my possessions?" she asked him casually.

"Not at all, luv," he said while edging closer to her. "I desire something much more…substantial"

Elizabeth in turn backed away from him, obviously knowing what plans he had.

Seeing this, Jack chuckled. "Ah you know me well, don't you, luv?"

"Get out Jack," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously at him.

Jack dare not face Elizabeth's wrath and started to head toward the door. Before leaving he stopped and said, "Are you sure you don't…"

A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips. "Good night Jack"

With a gracious bow, so uncommonly of him he said, "Good night, Ms. Swann. Perhaps we'll deal with your payment later." And he was out the door before Elizabeth could counter with a not-so-elegant reply.

†††††

Reviews and input are always nice. 


	7. Chapter 7: Note from the Author

Clearing Up Relive the Moments

Ok, it seems that the previous chapter was my last chapter since it doesn't reflect the actual events that have happened in At Worlds End. I think I have already ended it nicely enough. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm planning a new story concerning some of the main characters. Now, I must clear up certain "quirks" in my story.

First of all, the battle between the Pearl and Norrington's ship took place quite away from Port Royal's opening. The Pearl is "the fastest ship", according to the legends, so could have covered a decent distance away from Port Royal.

Secondly, Jack had some of his weapons when he was supposedly "captured". I guess I didn't make his capture quite clear because I was hoping it would "arouse" the imagination. That was my fault. But Jack had everything settled with the facts that he could kill Norrington any time, he still had Norrington's ship, and had captured some of Norrington's crew who could not swim all the way back.

p.s. I guess this is specifically for u, Cloudburst2000. Hope it clears things up for u. Thanx for ur review!


End file.
